Un nuevo comienzo, nuevos problemas
by HelarA-14
Summary: Hola: Esta historia es una continuación de "Un llanto en los pasillos", solo que es cuando Helara entra al colegio.


Antes de nada, ¡¡HOLA!! n_n. El fic que les escribo a continuación es un fic de "Un llanto en los pasillos", que a la vez es un fic de Harry Potter o. O ¡Qué lío! Ni yo misma me aclaro u_uU. Si no han leído "Un llanto en los pasillos", háganlo (Ya he vuelto con la propaganda ¬.¬U). Si, porque es muy bueno, y además les interesará mas leer ese que no este. (Nota mental: Helara, PROU DE PONER MEJOR "UN LLANTO EN LOS PASILLOS Y DEJAR A "UN NUEVO COMIENZO, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS" COMO UNA M...) Bueno, les dejo con el fic, pero les advierto que volveré... ( ya que voy al lavabo).n_n Adelante disfruten.  
  
Helarâ_14  
  
Capítulo 01  
  
UN NUEVO COMIENZO, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS  
  
-Mamá date prisa, que perderé el tren.  
  
-Ya va hija. Tranquila, que llegamos de sobra.  
  
Una niña de once años, de pelo castaño, revuelto y enmarañado, con unos ojos verdes brillantes, que en aquel momento demostraban emoción, corría arrastrando un carrito, donde llevaba un baúl grande con la insignia de Hogwarts. A su lado, iba una chica de unos veintisiete años de edad, cogida de la mano de un chico de la misma edad, que no podía dejar de esbozar una sonrisa, al igual que la chica. Al lado de la pareja, cogido por el chico, iba un niño de diez años de edad, llevaba gafas, tenía los ojos marrones muy bonitos, parecían miel, y un pelo negro azabache rebelde. La familia se paró enfrente de el andén nueve y diez de la estación King Cross.  
  
El pequeño se soltó de la mano del chico, y se fue directo hacía una chica de unos dieciséis años, alta y morena. Sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, le levantó la falda y se metió entre las piernas de la chica, haciendo que esta empezase a gritar y a moverse de forma rara, para que el pequeño saliera. Cuando su padre se enteró fue corriendo hacia él. Se quedó parado pensando como sacar a su hijo de ahí. Al final, el niño, consiguió tirar a la chica, por lo cual se le vio todo. El padre y el hijo se lo miraron, cuando de golpe la chica se levantó y le arreó una bofetada en toda la cara al padre. Después, salió indignada hacía donde se encontraban sus amigas. El padre, aun con la cara roja, miró a su hijo, este quitó la cara de asombró, dibujó una sonrisa pervertida, y cogiendo aire, dijo:  
  
-¡¡Tanga negro!!. -Toda la estación lo miró, a continuación recibió un gran capón de su padre. -¡Auu!  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacía las chicas. Las dos los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. Cada uno se puso al lado de una de ellas, estas cambiaron de expresión y levantaron cada una mano, por detrás de la cabeza de los chicos... ¡PAM!  
  
Cinco minutos después, los chicos aun se frotaban el cogote dolorido.  
  
-Bien Helara, vamos a pasar la barrera del andén. Seamus y tu padre vendrán después.  
  
-Está bien, mamá  
  
Las dos se cogieron de la mano y caminaron con el carrito lentamente hasta la barrera, segundos después, ya no se encontraban allí. Después el padre y el pequeño Seamus lo hicieron.  
  
Helara, se paró ha ver lo que no podía creer. Delante suyo se encontraba una locomotora roja, en un andén lleno de gente. En la locomotora pudo leer "Expreso Hogwarts". Con una sonrisa desbordante, miró hacía arriba y delante de una pared había un letrero que decía: "Andén 9¾".  
  
-Hija, bienvenida al andén nueve y tres cuartos -eso lo había dicho su padre, que había aparecido detrás de ellas con Seamus de la mano, quién también miraba aquello con ojos como platos-.  
  
-Ya era hora de volver a vernos, Potter. -el padre se dio la vuelta y ante él vio a la persona que deseaba ver hace tiempo-. Y hola a ti también Hermione.  
  
-¡¡Ron!! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo! -dijo este abrazándole-.  
  
-¡¿Pero si os visteis ayer?! -dijo Hermione detrás mientras agarraba a su hijo Seamus-.  
  
-Ya, pero es que os tenemos que dar una noticia -dijo pasando el brazo alrededor de Susan, su mujer-.  
  
-¿Cuál? -Harry, Hermione, Helara y Seamus Potter, estaban mirando a la pareja hasta que Seamus vio a la chica de antes y gritó:  
  
-¡¡Tanga negro!! -Toda la estación se quedó mirándole. Segundos después se encontraba mirando el suelo restregándose la zona del cogote que por tercera vez había sido castigada por una colleja.  
  
-Bueno, Ron, Susan, ¿que es eso tan importante que nos teníais que decir?  
  
-Bueno Harry, lo hemos sabido esta mañana, y no hemos podido esperar. Pensábamos que después de que nos hicieras padrinos de Helara y Seamus, lo mínimo que podíamos hacer era... ya que tu eres nuestro mejor amigo.  
  
-Ron, suéltalo ya -dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez-.  
  
-Estoy embarazada -dijo Susan. Harry y Hermione se miraron y después miraron a la pareja que sonreía de oreja a oreja, esperando su reacción-.  
  
-¡¡FELICIDADES!! -dijo Helara de golpe, abrazó a Susan, y después a su padrino Ron. Sus padres seguían mirándoles-.  
  
-¿Qué?¿No nos vais a felicitar? ¿O acaso no queréis ser los padrinos del bebé?  
  
Detrás de ellos se escuchó un chico gritar.  
  
-¡Bien lo he conseguido! ¡Los he dejado congelados! -El chico, que tenía unos once años, era alto, de pelo negro y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Lucía una sonrisa y en la mano la varita. Helara se fijó en el e hizo una mueca de incredulidad.  
  
-Niños.  
  
Detrás de él se encontraba un chico de unos quince años, rubio de ojos azules y moreno de piel. Al verlo Helara se quedó petrificada, nunca en su vida había visto algo así, y menos con un cuerpo como aquel.  
  
Mientras Ron se miraba la escena. Toda la familia Potter a lo suyo: Helara mirando al chico, Hermione y Harry los miraban fijamente petrificados y Seamus iba mirando a todas las chicas que se paseaban por allí. Una gota de sudor cayó por el rostro de Ron y Susan quienes miraban con ironía la escena.  
  
-Helara, Seamus, mirad aquí. -Los dos chicos volvieron a mirar a sus padrinos. Susan sacó su varita y añadió.- ¡Descongelus!  
  
Hermione y Harry salieron de su trance, y dijeron.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Hermione mirando a su marido-.  
  
-No sé -contestó este con cara de decir la verdad. Ron se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar-.  
  
-Ron, ¿quieres algo? -preguntó Harry. En aquel momento Susan lo tuvo que agarrar para que no se lanzara a matar a Harry. Cuando Susan consiguió calmar a Ron este la besó-.  
  
-Bueno y que nos estabas diciendo  
  
-¿Os gustaría ser padrinos?  
  
-¿De la Mafia?  
  
Hermione y Harry se acordaron del viajecito a Venecia, cosa que después de recordar, se acordaron del mejor momento, a lo que ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, se dieron un beso y miraron a Seamus. Este estaba hablando con su hermana. Después volvieron a mirar a Ron, quién de nuevo era sujetado por Susan, la de pronto dejó de hacerlo, y se agarró a él. Este al notarlo la cogió.  
  
-Susan, Susan, ¿estás bien? -dijo Ron preocupado-.  
  
-Si, solo algo mareada.  
  
-¿Estás embarazada verdad?- dijo Harry, después de mirar a Hermione y esta hacerle un gesto con la cabeza-.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó Susan. La pareja echó una mirada a los dos pequeños que ahora discutían-.  
  
-Digamos, que ya hemos pasado ya por eso -dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos-. Es lo...  
  
Algo la había interrumpido, era Susan quién ahora estaba devolviendo de espaldas a los chicos. Cuando acabó, miró a Hermione quién ahora miraba a Harry.  
  
-Lo mas asqueroso del mundo.  
  
-Que va -dijo Harry-, lo peor es cambiarles los pañales -Ron se quedó blanco mientras Hermione y Harry se reían-. Pero lo mejor de todo son ellos.  
  
Cogió y le dio un apasionado beso a su mujer, todos lo que estaban mirando empezaron a aplaudir. Pero algo les interrumpió, era un potente silbido que anunciaba que en cinco minutos el tren partiría. Helara se asustó, subió al tren, y entró dentro de un compartimento. Estaba vació, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y se encontró con su familia y los Weasley mirándola. Su padre cogió y le dio una mochila, era de color verde mar y algo vieja.  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó con curiosidad-.  
  
-Una mochila.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabía -respondió irónica-. ¿Qué tiene?.  
  
-No la abras hasta que el tren se ponga en marcha.  
  
-¿Pero que es?  
  
-Ya lo sabrás.  
  
-Hija, escríbeme cada semana como mínimo una vez, que me quedo preocupada por ti. Es la primera vez que nos separamos -les interrumpió su madre-.  
  
-¿Pero no me tuvisteis mi primer año en casa de los abuelos?  
  
-Lee el libro que hay dentro de la mochila.  
  
-Mamá te quiero. Seamus, te echaré de menos. Papá...  
  
-Eres hija mía, no quiero que me digas que me quieres ni que no podrás olvidarme. Te quiero, si me necesitas, alza la varita y piensa en mi.  
  
-Papá, acabas de decirme que no te lo diga, pero te quiero -su padre se acercó y se quitó una cadena de oro. Se la entregó a su hija, quién la cogió y cerró el puño-. ¡Cuando vuelva estaréis aquí?  
  
-Claro hija.  
  
-Y además tendrás una prima -Helara y todos los demás sonrieron-.  
  
-Volveré en navidad.  
  
-Si no quieres no. Descubrirás que en Hogwarts hay muchas sorpresas, a lo mejor te quieres quedar.  
  
-Adiós -dijo, ya que el tren se estaba poniendo en marcha-. Os echaré de menos. Se sentó y dejó encima de la mesa el collar que su padre le había dado. Muerta de curiosidad abrió la mochila y vio que dentro de ella se encontraba una capa de color plateada.  
  
-¡La capa invisible de papá! -siguió mirando dentro de la mochila. Cogió un pergamino que estaba enrollado y lo desplegó-. ¡El mapa del merodeador! -siguió mirando en la mochila y vio un libro. En la portada, con letras grandes y escritas a mano se podía ver un título muy llamativo-.  
  
MI DIARIO PARA HELARA  
De tu mamá Hermione  
  
-Para que disfrutes de todas nuestras vivencias y sacrificios  
que tuvimos que hacer en tu cuidado.  
Siempre te querremos.-  
  
Helara miraba aquello con ojos de no entender. ¿Sacrificios que tuvimos que hacer para tu cuidado? No entendía aquello, según le habían contado que su primer año había estado en casa de sus abuelos, Ian y Emma. Abrió el libro por la primera página.  
  
Hola, Helara:  
  
Hoy es día 4 de Julio. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Acabas de nacer! Eres preciosa, ahora mismo estas dormidita en los brazos de tu padre, que acaba de llegar. El hecho de veros a los dos me hace sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tu padre sigue embobado contigo, y no me extraña. Ahora es el chico mas feliz del mundo (palabras salidas de su boca) y el mas guapo (eso es mío). Algún día te contaré como naciste, pero eso lo quiero hacer cuando estemos madre a hija.  
  
De tu mamá  
Hermione.  
  
Helara recordaba cuando su madre le contó como había nacido, pero lo que mas le gustó fue cuando le contó que la mujer de al lado se puso de parto. Aun se reía cuando lo recordaba.  
  
En aquel mismo momento entró un chico. Era el chico de antes, el que había congelado a sus padres.  
  
-Hola -dijo este con una sonrisa-. ¿Está el asiento libre?  
  
-Hola, si que lo está -este se acercó y le extendió la mano, Helara se la miró durante unos segundos y después la aceptó-.  
  
-Encantado me llamo Henry Freicer. Los que me conocen me llaman solo Henry -a continuación tomó asiento. Helara guardó la capa, el mapa y el libro en la mochila, y la dejó en el suelo.  
  
-Yo me llamo Helara Potter.  
  
-¿Potter? -dijo el mirándola. -¿Tienes algún parentesco con Harry Potter?  
  
-Soy su hija, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Por nada, solo que mi hermana me hablaba mucho de tu padre.  
  
-¿Ya no te habla? ¿Le pasó algo?  
  
-No, sigue viva si ha eso te refieres. Lo que pasa es que trabaja en Hogwarts, es profesora de vuelo y árbitro de Quidditch.  
  
-¡Ohh! Mi padre jugaba a Quidditch, era buscador, y a mi me gustaría serlo.  
  
-Mi hermana era golpeadora, en el equipo de Gryffindor. ¿Por cierto en que casa crees que vas a entrar?  
  
-Mi primera opción sería Gryffindor, si no Ravenclaw.  
  
-Las mías son iguales. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
-Me parece que irás ha Hufflepuff.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Por que me preguntas en que casa me gustaría estar, y después me preguntas la edad.  
  
-Por que los podrías cumplir en el primer trimestre del curso -Helara se quedó parada, en eso no había pensado ella-. Jaque Mate. Bueno, ¿cuándo los cumples?.  
  
-Nací el cuatro de Julio. ¿Y tú?.  
  
-El catorce de enero.  
  
-Entonces ya tenemos los dos once años.  
  
-Muy lista -dijo él. Helara se empezaba a molestar con aquel chico. Era un engreído, pero no sabía por que no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos- . ¿Te parezco guapo? -aquella pregunta no se la esperaba. Primero se quedó mirándolo, como asimilando lo que le había dicho, después le miró con cara de odio-.  
  
-¿Pero quién te has creído que eres? -gritó Helara-.  
  
-Henry Freicer. Henry para los amigos -Helara estaba apunto de estallar. ¿Pero quién se creía que era ese chico para preguntarle eso?- No me malinterpretes. No te lo pregunto por que sea un cretino, solo lo pregunto, por que después verás a mi primo y pensarás que soy feo, o no lo suficientemente guapo como él.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que no me parezcas guapo? -Helara se quedó mirándole-.  
  
-Pues dime que te parezco -dijo levantándose. Helara por primera vez, separó su mirada un momento posándola sobre su cuerpo. De golpe los abrió. Henry era delgado, muy bien plantado, pero lo que mas le seguía gustando eran sus ojos. Henry al ver la cara de Helara sonrió dejando ver sus dientes perfectos. En eso Helara abrió la boca. Era muy guapo, era guapísimo, era...- Por tu expresión creo que si que soy guapo -era un engreído-.  
  
-Engreído -dijo Helara cuando por fin pudo quitarle los ojos de encima-. Discúlpame, pero voy al lavabo -se levantó y lo miró de nuevo-. Apártate -añadió fríamente-.  
  
Henry se la quedó mirando, empezó por los pies y fue subiendo, cuando llegó a la cara se paró, sus ojos eran verdes, no se había dado cuenta, pero ella no estaba nada mal. Cuando esta pasó por su lado, este le dijo al oído.  
  
-Eres muy guapa... Eres perfecta.  
  
Helara recibió aquellas palabras como un cubo de agua fría. Las únicas personas que la habían llamado guapa eran sus familiares. Lo miró otra vez y lo único que pudo fijarse eran sus ojos. Ese verde le recordaba a su padre. Pero los de su padre demostraban alegría, esos ojos, eran de tristeza, y reflejaban una gran sensibilidad. De golpe cambiaron y salió una mirada pícara, y una sonrisa peor.  
  
-¡Guapa! -le gritó. Helara cogió la mochila y se acercó mas a él. Este cerró los ojos, como esperando un besó. ¡Plaff! Helara le acababa de arrear una bofetada-. ¡¡Auu!! -protestó este.  
  
-Te lo merecías pervertido -dicho esto, salió y cerró la puerta del compartimento. Henry se frotó la zona de la bofetada y miró a la mesa, en la que había un collar. Se acercó y lo miró. Contenía una inscripción grabada. "H & H". Detrás había una inscripción. "Por siempre te querremos".  
  
-Supongo que es de Helara.  
  
Mientras en el baño, Helara se acababa de lavar la cara y se miraba al espejo. Por un momento desfrunció el cejo y se miró a los ojos.  
  
-Verdes. No los podía tener discretos, como mamá, si no verdes -cogió una toalla, se secó la cara y salió del baño con la mochila. Mientras buscaba otro compartimento, se asombraba de lo que iba encontrando.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo al entrar en un compartimento donde había una pareja que se estaba besando y metiendo mano por todas partes-. Losientomuchodeverdad -dijo todo seguido, y muy rápido; pero la pareja no se había ni percatado de que ella estaba allí.  
  
Salió y cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacía otro compartimento, abrió la puerta, y la escena era peor que la anterior. Aquella vez acababa de pillar a dos chicos en calzoncillos, poniéndose los pantalones. Lo primero que izo fue pegar un grito, cerrar la puerta y después sonrojarse.  
  
-Eres mas pervertida de lo que parece -dijo una voz detrás suyo, que aunque la conocía desde hacía muy poco, le resultó familiar-.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Tú??!!  
  
-¡¡Yo!! -dijo Henry, y después empezó a reírse de la cara de Helara, que aun seguía roja de vergüenza.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Busco a mi prima, y de paso a ti.  
  
-¿Por que a mi?  
  
-¿Te interesa?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Te lo tengo que decir?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Y si no quiero?  
  
-¿Y si te arreo un puñetazo?  
  
-Vale.  
  
-¿Vale que? ¿El puñetazo o me lo dices?  
  
-¿Y lastimarme la cara, que según tu es guapa? -Helara frunció el ceño-. No, te voy ha decir por que te estaba buscando -de golpe la miró a los ojos y volvió ha sacar esa sonrisa pícara que escondía-. Te buscaba por que...  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? -una voz le interrumpió de mala manera-.  
  
Era una chica de su edad, rubia y de ojos azules, pero que en aquel mismo momento parecían rojos de furia. La chica se dirigía hacía ellos, sin ni darse cuenta de la presencia de Helara.  
  
-Catherine... Yo estaba... -Miraba a su prima como sin saber que hacer, y menos contestar-.  
  
-¿Tu que? -dijo cortante. Helara empezaba a disfrutar de aquella escena-.  
  
-Yo... Yo te estaba buscando -dijo esto muerto de miedo echándose hacia atrás-.  
  
-¿A si? -Helara ya no pudo aguantar mas, y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, por lo cual los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando-. ¿Y tú quien eres? -dijo, intentaba estar seria, pero la risa de Helara se le estaba contagiando. Al final esbozó una sonrisa-.  
  
-Es Helara Potter -Catherine volvió a mirarlo con mala uva-.  
  
-¿Quién te a preguntado? -Henry se calló, cada vez su prima le daba mas miedo. Helara entonces consiguió calmarse-. ¿Por qué no vamos a un compartimento? -preguntó Catherine.  
  
-Por mi bien Cat -Catherine le volvió ha mirar mal-.  
  
-¿Y tu...?  
  
-Helara -contestó Henry-.  
  
-Se hablar por mi misma, ¿sabes?.  
  
-¿Y hacer que esa preciosa voz se estropee? Ni hablar -en ese instante recibió una colleja-.  
  
-Bueno Helara, ¿vamos al compartimento?  
  
-Venga -las dos chicas y Henry se dirigieron al compartimento, al final del pasillo. Entraron y se sentaron. Estuvieron un rato en silencio y de golpe exclamo Henry, levantándose del asiento.  
  
-¡¡Mi primo!! ¡¡Nos lo hemos olvidado!!  
  
-Te lo habrás olvidado tu, yo no. Como olvidarme de mi hermano. Ve a buscarlo, lleva dos horas esperándote.  
  
-Ahora vengo -dicho esto salió como un huracán del compartimento-.  
  
-Bueno, te llamas Catherine, ¿no?.  
  
-Si, Catherine Stoker Freicer. Y tú, ¿Helara?  
  
-Exacto. Helara Potter Granger.  
  
-¿Eres pariente de Harry Potter?  
  
-Es mi padre -se la quedó mirando unos segundos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Eres hija de Harry Potter?  
  
-Si, ¿pasa algo? -Helara temía la respuesta. A lo mejor, ellos odiaban a su padre-.  
  
-¡¡Claro!! ¡Si te das cuenta, tus padres te tuvieron que tener cuando estaban en el colegió, un año antes de acabarlo! -estaba exaltada, la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Helara empezaba a temer que todas las reacciones fueran así-.  
  
-Ya lo sé, me dejaron en casa de mis abuelos maternos.  
  
-Pero, yo de ti no lo iría anunciando por ahí. Esto podría tener consecuencias.  
  
-¿Y que harías tú? -dijo, como intentado demostrar curiosidad, pero lo único que conseguía era poner cara de "¿Ahora que hago?"-.  
  
-Pues yo diría que es mi tío. E intentar evitar popularizarme mucho.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, sería mejor que dijese que es mi tío. Pero, se lo he dicho a tu primo, y se lo ha tomado bien.  
  
-¿Henry?  
  
-Si, se lo dije y no se inmutó.  
  
-¿Hola? -Helara la miró-. Estamos hablando de mi primo, un ser primitivo, que no se da cuenta de que lleva la bragueta abierta -las dos rieron ante aquel comentario-. Seguramente, no se habrá dado cuenta de que fechas son. Si casi no sabe que año es -Helara esbozó una sonrisa-.  
  
-Deberían estar aquí ya, ¿no?.  
  
-Si, pero conociéndolo se habrá perdido -Helara la miró-.  
  
-¿Tu primo es muy presumido?  
  
-No, pero es un creído y le sienta fatal que su primo sea veinte veces mas guapo que él.  
  
-¿Tan guapo es tu hermano? -en aquel momento se abrió la puerta y entró Henry, con cara de enfadado. Detrás suyo entró otra persona, era alto, guapo, rubio. Era el chico del andén-. Helara abrió los ojos de par en par. Cuando el habló, con su voz y dijo en acento argentino:  
  
-Hola, encantado, mi nombre es William. ¿Y vos sois? -a continuación extendió la mano, pero en vez de aceptarla, Helara abrió la boca. William retiró la mano, parecía ofendido-.  
  
-¡Helara! -dijo Catherin. Esta, que por fin salió de su trance y aun con los ojos muy abiertos, extendió su mano-.  
  
-Esto... yo soy Helara -cogió la mano y le dio un beso, por lo cual Helara se sonrojó a tope-.  
  
-¿Y tiene apellido ese precioso nombre? -dijo mirándola directa a los ojos. Helara esbozó una sonrisa tonta y le contestó-.  
  
-Claro, esto... Helara Potter -William le soltó la mano y Helara lo seguía mirando con cara de embobada-.  
  
-¿Potter? ¿Tienes algo relacionado con él, con Harry Potter? -Helara iba a contestar, pero Catherin se le adelantó-.  
  
-Es su tío.  
  
-¿Ehh? -dijo Helara, cambiando totalmente la expresión de su cara. Catherin le metió un codazo demasiado fuerte. Helara se cayó al suelo retorciéndose mientras William y Henry hablaban y Catherin miraba por la ventana-.  
  
Algo les interrumpió la charla. Era la señora del carrito que venía con la comida. Helara, lo primero que vió fue la cara de una vieja que parecía una momia. Excepto William, todos se asustaron y dieron un salto para atrás.  
  
-Oh, como no la reacción de todos los de primero, y se que soy algo vieja, el año que viene me sustituyen por mi nieta. ¿Quereis algo del carrito niños? -en ese instante se le despegó la dentadura y se la volvió a poner con la boca-.  
  
-Explíqueme, ¿como una señorita tan guapa como usted se jubila? Explíquemelo. Vos es bella como una rosa al abrirse, como una canción de amor, como la luna que brilla por el primer amor -todos se quedaron mirando a William, como preguntándose de donde había salido. Helara, por primera vez pudo dejar de pensar en el como el hombre perfecto. Un escalofrió le vino, al imaginar a William besando a esa mujer-.  
  
-Que amable eres William -dijo la señora del carrito-. Bueno, ¿quereis algo chicos? -todos cogieron y se sirvieron. Helara pagó su parte, pero Henry y Catherine dejaron su cuenta a manos de William-.  
  
-Bien pequeña, son siete Galeones -Helara sacó un pequeño saquito y extrajo unas monedas de oro y se las entregó a la señora-. Muy bien querida. Y tu, amado William, son quince Galeones -William sacó los quince Galeones y se los entregó-. Gracias, si quereis alguna cosa más estaré en el principio del tren.  
  
-Gracias por su amable compañía -se acercó a la señora y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los tres chicos se lo miraron raro, y depues de la sorpresa, pasaron a la cara de asco-.  
  
-Ecss -hubo una exclamación general. Helara alucinaba en colores. ¿Cómo puede ser que un chico así haga eso?-.  
  
-¿¿Qué?? -dijo William al ver la cara de asco de todos-.  
  
Todos se sentaron juntos. A todos les comía la conciencia el hecho de porque William había dado un beso aquella señora. Al final, el más sin vergüenza de todos habló.  
  
-William...  
  
-¿Qué desea vos?  
  
-Una cosilla.  
  
-¿Cuala?  
  
-La tía pascula.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Por que has besado a esa "tía".  
  
-En primer lugar no es "tía", es abuela. Tiene dos hijos que a su vez tuvieron dos niños, por lo cual tiene cuatro nietos, dos hijos y tres llernas.  
  
-¿Como? -dijeron los tres a la vez-. ¿Tres llernas?  
  
-Perdón, dos.  
  
-Haaa  
  
-Sus nombres son...  
  
-No me interesa y cállate la boca que esa no es la pregunta -dijo Henry-.  
  
-Que nombres mas largos -dijo Catherine sin pensar. Todos se la quedaron mirandola a cuadros. Nadie se esperaba un comentario así por parte de Catherine-.  
  
-Bueno, ¿comemos? -dijo William, se sentó y sonó como si se hubiera tirado un pedo de los grandes. En ese instante Henry estalló a risas, mientras las chicas miraban a William, blancas. William se levantó y sacó de debajo de su culo, un cogín pedoretas.  
  
-¿Sabíais que sos muy gracioso pequeño Henry? -dijo William mirando como Henry estaba ya en el suelo, detornillandose de risa-.  
  
Cuando consiguó calmarse, al levantarse le echó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, unos polvos de color amarillo al pastel de calabaza. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer. La tarde estaba pasando tranquila, hablaban de Quidditch. En ese momento William hablaba de los mundiales de Quidditch que se acercaban y recordaba los que vivió hace unos tres años, aproximádamente.  
  
-Fueron bestiales, ¿te acuerdas primo? La final fue de lo que no hay, ¿verdad pri...?  
  
Se cortó en ese momento, poniéndose blanco y después verde, hasta que al final dijo, voy al lavabo y salió corriendo. Helara y Catherine se miraron extrañadas. Mientras que sin querer a Henry se le escapaba una sonrisa, que intentó disimular diciendo que el tambien iba al baño. Helara le miró extrañada.  
  
-Este trama algo.  
  
-Seguro. El día que no gaste una gamberrada de las suyas, para el es un día que no ha valido la pena.  
  
-¿Gamberradas? -Helara miraba lo del cogin pedoretas como una broma insignificante.  
  
-Si estás pensando en que lo del cogín pedoretas es insignificante, es por que lo es. De aquí a unos días verás como es el verdadero Henry.  
  
-¿Cómo és?  
  
-Pues es un bromista, que ha veces hace gracía y otras solo fastidia. Me apuesto lo que quieras que la broma que está preparando la ha hecho contra William. Mira como el pobre a salido al lavabo. Seguro que ha sido por los "polvos Gas".  
  
-¿"Polvos Gas"? -el nombre le sonaba de una vez que había visitado la tienda de los hermanos Wesley.  
  
-Si mujer, son unos polvos que se echan en la comida, al cabo de un rato hacen efecto y te empiezas a hinchar y al final, en el momento menos oportuno te deshinchas tirandote, o un eructo, o un "gas" de los buenos.  
  
-Pobre Will. ¿Siempre es el objetivo de las bromas de tu primo?  
  
-No, solo cuando algo de el le da celos. Vete ha saber lo que es esta vez.  
  
-Tu primo es muy raro, ¿no?  
  
-Si, pero cuando se encapricha con una persona no la suelta.  
  
-¿Encaprichar?  
  
-Si, en cuanto te coja confianza ya verás como no se separa de ti -en ese momento entró Henry con una sonrisa extraña en la cara. Helara se quedó mirando esos ojos, unos ojos que parecían llenarse de un brillo. Un brillo especial por la vida-.  
  
Helara miraba esos ojos, sin saber que pasaría. Himnotizada, encantada, hechizada por esos ojos verdes que cruzaban su mirada con la suya. Sintió como si se creara una conexión que nunca se pudiera romper. Nunca. Pero lo hizo, no quería, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada hacía la puerta donde entraba William hinchado como una cosa mala. Unos centímetros más y la túnica explotaría. Entró y se la desabrochó, dejando ver una camisa de donde ya habían saltado algunos botones. Y se veía una barriga hinchada.  
  
-Uff. Estoy harto de vuestras bromitas Henry.  
  
-Tranquilo ya falta poco para que se pase el efecto  
  
En ese momento se abrió el compartimento del tren. Una chica de quince años mas o menos, entró. Era alta, muy guapa, tenía el pelo rubió con tirabuzones, y una bonita sonrisa. Era delgada y los ojos los tenía azules.  
  
-Hola. Soy Lissabeth. Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor. Os vengo ha decir que dentro de poco llegaremos a la estación de Hogsmeade. Os ruego por favor que os acabeis de cambiar. Adi...  
  
-¿Ya ni saludamos? -dijo William con un poquito de dificultad, ya que casi no podía ni respirar-.  
  
-Perdona, ¿pero quién eres tu?  
  
-¿Que quién soy yo? Lissabeth, córcholis, soy yo.  
  
-Sigo sin saber quién eres.  
  
-Las rojas son rojas, las margaritas amarillas, y tus ojos azul cristalino como el agua mas pura.  
  
-¡¡William!!. -dijo de golpe al darse cuenta de quién era-.  
  
-Veo que ya me has reconocido.  
  
-Es que.. es que has cambiado mucho.  
  
-No, que va, sigo siendo el mismo lo que pasa es que el payaso de mi primo me ha hecho la broma de los "polvos Gas".  
  
-Conociéndote eres capaz de soltarlo todo cuando este hablando Dumbledore.  
  
-Conociéndome.  
  
-¿Tanto lo conoces a mi hermano?  
  
-Esa voz me suena -dijo, y de pronto y se fijó en Catherine-. ¿Cat?  
  
-Si, soy yo.  
  
-Pero cuanto tiempo. La última vez que te vi, tenías unos siete años -se acercó a ella y la abrazó-. Como has cambiado.  
  
-Y tu.  
  
-Bueno, cambiaos que nos veremos después de la selección -dicho esto salió y se dirigió hacía el siguiente compartimento-.  
  
-Bien, os dejamos para que os cambieis -dijo Henry, y ayudó a levantar a su primo-. Venga.  
  
-Ciao chicas.  
  
-Vale, hay te quedas -dijo Henry, cerró la puerta y se quedó dentro-.  
  
-Tu también -dijo Catherine-.  
  
-¡Jo! -se quejo el y a continuación salió-.  
  
-Bueno, cambiémonos.  
  
Dicho esto, empezaron quitándose la camiseta muggle y se pusieron la camisa, y después se quitaron los tejanos y se pusieron las faldas, las túnicas y luego se ayudaron ha hacer los nudos de la corbatas. Se miraron.  
  
-Espero que estemos en la misma casa.  
  
-Será un honor para mi estar en la misma casa que tu, esperemos.  
  
-¿Ya estais? -preguntó una voz desde fuera.  
  
-Si, pasa -en ese momento entró Henry, pero parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Con la corbata bien puesta, la camisa y la túnica, los pelos los llebaba mojados como si se los hubiera peinado con gomina, y sin quererlo miraba a Helara de arriba a bajo. Al notarlo Helara se ruborizó un poco-.  
  
-Henry, la babilla. -Catherine lo había distraido de la mirada del cuerpo de Helara. Parecía que estaba en trance y al salir de el, miró para otro lado, pero se ruborizó.  
  
"Anda, si se ha puesto rojo, que mono. Espera... ¡Que demonios acabo de pensar! Helara, cada día estás peor. Henry mono, si, algun día" -pensó Helara-.  
  
En eso entró William, aun hinchado y con la túnica de Gryffindor, abierta como antes.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Todos se dirigieron hacía una de las puertas, mientras el tren iba aminorando la marcha poco a poco.  
  
-Déjenme pasar. Por favor, soy prefecta, déjenme pasar -se escuchaba una voz desde atrás-.  
  
-Lissabeth, aquí -dijo Catherin lenvantando la mano y haciendo señas- .  
  
-¡Ah! Chicos, estáis aquí -Lissabeth se iba haciendo paso entre la gente-. Hola de nuevo.  
  
-Hola -saludaron todos-.  
  
-Por cierto. A ti no te conozco. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? -dijo dirigiéndose hacía Helara-.  
  
-Yo... me llamo Helara Potter.  
  
-Encantada, yo soy Lissabeth Fiorella.  
  
-¿Eres italiana?  
  
-Si, me vine aquí, a Inglaterra, cuando tenía cinco años. Desde entonces solo voy ha Italia los veranos para ver a mis abuelos. ¿Tu eres de aquí?  
  
-Si -en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de el tren-.  
  
-Bueno, te tengo que dejar aquí. Yo tengo que conducir a los otros. Espero que entres en Gryffindor con el León dorado.  
  
-Eso espero -Helara bajó del tren-.  
  
-¡Los de primero por aquí!  
  
Esa voz la conocía. Era Hagrid. Hagrid había venido a su casa desde que Helara recuerda. Casi siempre en verano.  
  
-¡Hagrid! -dijo moviendo la mano en alto-.  
  
-¡Helara! ¿Cómo estás? -dijo cuando Helara consiguió llegar hasta él, pasando entre la multitud-.  
  
-Bien, hacía tiempo que no te veía.  
  
-A partir de ahora me vas a ver siempre.  
  
-Sinceramente me alegro.  
  
-Yo también -le guiñó un ojo a Helara. Después siguió gritando para que los de primero se acercaran-.  
  
Helara tenía una sensación extraña, como que había alguien destras suyo. Se dio la vuelta para saber quién era...  
  
En ese momento se encontró con la cara de Henry, pero no tenía ni una expresión, ni una mueca, pero sus ojos... sus ojos lo decían todo. Esos ojos verdes que conectaban con los suyos. Otra vez sin quererlo, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Henry. Al verlos le daba la sensación de que pasaría algo, y que él la ayudaría. ¿Sería cosa del destino?  
  
Catherine estaba a su lado, pero Helara no se había percatado de su presencía. Seguía mirando esos ojos verdes, y parecía que Henry tampoco podía apartar la vista.  
  
-Helara. Pensaba que te habíamos perdido -pasaron unos segundos, y Helara aun no contestaba-. ¿Helara?. ¿Estás aquí? -pasó la mano por delante de la cara de Henry y Helara y la conexión se deshizo-.  
  
-Eh -dijo toda confundida, como si la acabaran de levantar-. Cat.  
  
-Como mínimo me reconoces, te habías quedado empanada chica.  
  
Helara hizo una breve mirada hacia Henry. Esté miraba para su derecha, con la mirada perdida. Helara volvió a mirar a Catherine.  
  
-Lo siento. Estaba...  
  
-Mirando a Henry.  
  
-No, miraba una persona detrás suyo.  
  
-Si, y yo me lo creo.  
  
Helara se disponía a contestar cuando Hagrid dijo.  
  
-¡Ya estamos todos! ¡Seguidme!  
  
Todos empezaron ha seguir a Hagrid.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó Henry que iba al lado de Helara, y al lado de esta iba Catherine-.  
  
-Ya lo verás- dijo Hagrid contestando con un tono amigable.  
  
-¿Cuando?  
  
-Dentro de poco. Allí detrás -Se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía una orilla-.  
  
-¿Qué ...? -paró Henry. En ese momento entraron en la orillas y contemplaron por primera vez para algunos, el castillo de Hogwarts-.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo Hagrid. Todos soltaron un profundo "Oh"- .  
  
-¡¡Uhhh!!  
  
He dicho "Oh"  
  
-¡¡Oh!!  
  
Empezaron a dirigirse hacia las barcas.  
  
-Sólo cuatro personas en cada barca.  
  
Helara, Catherine y Henry se suvieron juntos y con ellos otro chico.  
  
-Hola me llamo Iñigo, pero me llaman Rodri, por mi apellido.  
  
-¿De dónde eres?  
  
-De Ingleterra, pero mis padres eran de España. ¿Cómo os llamais?  
  
-Helara  
  
-Henry  
  
-Catherine  
  
-Muy bien, pues encantado.  
  
Mientras en el comedor, ya habían llegado todos los cursos menos primero. William seguía hinchado, junto a él estaba Lissabeth. Hablaban alegremente jugando a que casa entrarian Catherine, Henry, y la chica nueva llamada Helara.  
  
-No se vos, pero mi persona opina que Henry entrará aquí, a Gryffindor y las chica a Ravenclaw.  
  
-Yo creo que los tres entrarán en Gryffindor, en especial... -paró un momento. Había tenido como un escalofrío, como si supiera que algo malo les iba a pasar-.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Helara... -dijo en un susurró. Ese presentimiento no le gustaba nada. Esa sensación sólo le había pasado cuando William jugaba un partido de Quidditch y cayó de la escoba y se rompió una pierna y dos costillas.  
  
-Tal vez, yo la veo demasiado inteligente para estar con el patán de mi primo...  
  
-Eso no es.  
  
-¿Entonces?.  
  
-Tengo una extraña sensación, que les va a pasar algo.  
  
-Ah, no os preocupeis por eso, que os saldrán arrugas -Lissabeth frunció el ceño-. Quiero decir que os saldrán arrugas y en una cara tan preciosa como la vuestra sería un pecado -Lissabeth esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun seguía preocupada-.  
  
En el lago...  
  
El bote estaba justo en medio del lago. Helara miraba al castillo. Un sonido de burbujas hizo que apartara la vista. Miró a el agua. Estaba toda negra, no se podía vislumbrar nada de lo que había dentro. Las burbujas cesaron. Helara miraba a ver si podía distinguir algo. De pronto una mano larga salió del agua y agarró a Helara y la tiró fuera de la barca.  
  
-¡¡Helara!! -gritó Henry. Intentaba ver algo de lo que había en el agua, pero era como intentar mirar a traves de una pared-.  
  
-¡Helara! -gritó Catherine. Los tres estaban en pie, luchando por ver algo. Hagrid había parado las barcas-.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó-.  
  
-Voy a por ella -dijo Henry sacándose la tunica-.  
  
-No verás nada -dijo su prima intentándole parar-.  
  
Sin decir nada sacó de la túnica la varita y dijo con voz potente y segura mientras la agitaba:  
  
-¡Lumus! -en la punta de la varita salió una luz intensa. Hecho eso se la puso en la boca, cogió aire y se tiró-.  
  
-¡¡¡Henry!!! -gritó Catherine-.  
  
-Tranquila -dijo Rodri agarrandola para que no se tirara al agua. La sentó y el se asomó a ver si se veía algo-.  
  
Hagrid se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la barca. Todos se preguntaban que estaría pasando allí abajo.  
  
Helara se encontraba atada a un poste, y notaba que se le acababa el aire. Intentó coger aire, pero no podía. Se fijó en lo que había a su alrededor. Eran sirenas, bailaban a su alrededor. Le colocaron una corona de algas. Helara cada vez notaba mas la falta de oxígeno. Poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos. Antes de hacerlo vió como una luz se acercaba hacia élla... Una luz toda blanca.  
  
Henry la vió allí atada, se dirigió hacia élla nadando con la varita en la boca. La vió allí tan inerte. Tuvo miedo. Apretó el rimo y se fue hacia élla. Esta había cerrado los ojos. Al llegar a ella intentó desatarla, pero no podía. Al ver que Helara se quedaba sin aire hizo una cosa que no había hecho nunca. Se quitó la varita de la boca y dirigió sus lavios hacia los de Helara. Antes de hacer lo que iba ha hacer la miró. Parecía una angel. Se acercó a sus lavios y los apretó contra los suyos, e introdujo aire dentro de ella. Subió corrriendo hacia la superficie, ya que se había quedado sin aire. Salío y cogió mas aire, y se volvio a sumergir. Bajó hasta abajo y mordió las algas que la aprisionaban. Su sabor era horrendo. Sabía a coliflor con mucha sal. Helara quedó libre por fin, y Henry la agarró por la cintura y la llevó a la superficie.  
  
Fuera estaban todos en tensión. Catherine tenía los ojos llorosos, y parecía que Hagrid no respiraba.  
  
-¿Cómo les digo a Harry y a Hermione que su hija a muerto antes de llegar al castillo? ¡Me matarían!  
  
-Ya salen -Henry llegó a su bote en unos segundos. Entre él, Rodri y Catherine subieron a Helara, y después subió Henry. Helara estaba tumbada en el bote, blanca como la nieve, y aun no respiraba-.  
  
-Helara. ¡Respira por favor! -decía Henry con un aliento-.  
  
-Helara -decía Catherine, quién ya lloraba a lágrima viva-.  
  
-¡¡Helara!! ¡¡¡¡Respira coño!!!!. -dijo Henry quién estaba histérico. En ese momento Helara escupió agua y se incorporó un poco-.  
  
-¿Qué a pasado? -preguntó-.  
  
Miró a Catherine quién ahora sonreía plenamente. Rodri estaba aguantándole la cabeza y sonreía. Miró a Henry y esbozó una sonrisa. Este sonreía y tenía los ojos muy aguados, le resplandecían mas que nunca. Sin saber aun lo que había pasado dijo a Henry:  
  
-Gracias -a Henry le cayó una lágrima-.  
  
-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Hagrid-.  
  
-Bien, ¿podemos ir a Hogwarts? Tengo frió.  
  
Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia el castillo.  
  
En el castillo se encontraban Lissabeth y William.  
  
-¿Ya pasó? -preguntó William-.  
  
-Si, creo que si.  
  
En la entrada, Henry se había secado con una toalla que le había dado Hagrid y llebaba sólo la túnica y los pantalones. Helara llevaba el abrigo de Hagrid, pero iba muy pegadita a Henry ya que esté tiritaba de mala manera. Hagrid los condujo hacia las escaleras. En lo alto de estas había una chica de unos 22 años, rubia, bien vestida, ojos azules, y una cara realmente sería. Al subir todos hacia élla, Henry miraba hacia el suelo. Al llegar se colocaron en lo alto.  
  
-¿Y a vosotros que os a pasado? -preguntó una voz muy angelical-.  
  
-Caímos al lago -explicó Henry, aun mirando el suelo-.  
  
-No, si de tal palo tal astilla -Henry levantó la vista y la miró. Una sonrisa salió de la boca de esté-.  
  
-¡¡Hermanita!! -dió un salto , justo directo a abrazar a la chica, y esta se apartó, por lo cual Henry se dió de bruces contra el suelo-.  
  
-No que me mojas.  
  
-Entonces secanos.  
  
-De acuerdo -se remangó y sacó su varita. La sacudió diciendo con su voz angelical- ¡Secus!  
  
Una brisa caliente invadió el cuerpo de Helara. Sentía una calor que le invadia. Nunca había sentido esa sensación. Se quitó el abrigo de Hagrid y notó que estaba seca. Henry también se toqueteaba. Él también estaba seco.  
  
Henry se quitó la tunica, quedándose en pantalones. La verdad es que Henry estaba muy bien. Parecía que hacía ejercício, pero tenía una extraña cicratriz, le cruzaba media barriga. Helara se preguntaba por que sería.  
  
Henry se estaba poniendo la camisa, cuando de prontó alguien abrió las puertas del gran comedor. Se dio la vuelta y las cerró. Se giró y miró a todos. Era una chica de 27 años, con el pelo castaño, y ojos marrones claros, y una sonrisa muy bonita. Helara la reconoció enseguida.  
  
-Mamá.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
¡¡HOLA DE NUEVO!!  
  
¿Os a gustado? ¿Quereis que siga? Pues dejadme un mensaje en: HelarA_14@hotmail.com mi dire.  
  
Si dejais reviews poned de asunto: Un nuevo comienzo, nuevos problemas.  
  
Por cierto, me presento al 1º concurso de el grupo de "Un llanto en los pasillos". Espero que me votéis, pero también os animo a participar.  
  
HelarÂ_14 


End file.
